Big Power, Little Body
by Shentaru
Summary: HPSS. Harry is thrown into a probable future by an agent of Voldemort. What happens when he returns?


Disclaimer: I own Nothing and am making no money off of this. AN: Please review! Harry is transported into a future and is returned. How does his power differ? This is my first real story, so help me write more with your reviews!  
  
A quiet voice rose out of the shadows, accompanied by a high pitched squeaking noise which was followed by a squishing sound.  
  
"Tonight we ssstrike" The sibilant word echoed around the dark chamber, eventually swallowed by the murky corners where no light reached.  
  
"Master?" The other mans voice quavered, still worn out by his transformation.  
  
"Send it" The smaller man stepped out of the shadows, approaching a small table with a note on it. His shaking hands grasped the edge of the parchment and he tucked it away into one of his robes pockets. He avoided the sleeping snake sleeping near the door, exiting quickly and quietly.  
  
"Excellent" was the only sound echoing in the room. Three hours later the 17 year old boy named Harry Potter sat in his Divination class, bored by his teacher's dramatic actions, when a gold owl flew through the window, gagging on the heavily perfumed air that permeated the high tower room. It returned through the window, leaving so fast that the drapes fluttered, letting in a watery beam of sunlight. Professor Trelawny unfolded the sheet, read it, and then promptly dropped it. The thin body swung around, walking towards Harry. He noticed the eyes, all but the pupils obscured by a heavy gray layer. The parchment on the ground stirred at her passage, wind bringing the word into view.  
  
Shentaru.  
  
Her voice raised a pitch or two as she spoke the words slowly and thickly.  
  
"The dark lord sends his respects." Her wand whipped out and aimed at Harry, all in one moment. She shouted a few words before Harry's world went black.  
Ten minutes later Harry Potter, accompanied by a loud crack, appeared in the middle of the room. To the present teachers he looked different, his eyes looked to old for the body. He got up off the floor, shaking with suppressed rage.  
  
"Where is she?" He carefully formed the words, rage making his speech almost undecipherable.  
  
"She's gone Harry" Albus Dumbeldore shook his head sadly. "As soon as you were gone every student in this room took it upon themselves to disarm the offender." He pointed at a gaping hole in the three foot solid stone wall. "The cumulative effect blasting poor Sybill through the wall, granting her a free pass seven hundred feet to the ground." Harry walked over to the hole and ran his hands over his glasses, muttering a spell that would enhance his vision to that of a hawk. The boy leaned out of the hole, ignoring the cries of protest, and raised his arms. He shouted words of great power, making the air crackle with energy as the walls shook. Hundreds of feet below them the earth moved, swallowing the tiny form of the ex-professor. He then shrank back against the chambers walls, resting his forehead on the cool stone. He turned to meet the headmaster's eyes, no twinkles in them. "I'm sorry to bother you Harry, but we really must get the facts on the occurrences after the sorcery."  
  
"Albus, can't you ever speak plain English?" The tired boy didn't wait for a response. "After the botched spell was cast, I woke up in this same classroom. I lived twenty years of my life, cast into some possible future by Miss Traitor down there." He gestured to the ground. "I lived the rest of the war with Voldemort, and I do not want that future to happen again." His roaming eyes rested on Snape and he smiled involuntarily. "Well, not all of it anyway. Are you satisfied?"  
  
"Yes, quite. However, I assume in this future Voldemort won?" Albus asked, ignoring the gasps of the students. A tired look surfaced on Harry's face.  
  
"No, he was defeated. However the cost of victory was very dear." He smiled a sad smile and glanced out at his classmates, looking at faces he hadn't seen in years. There were Dean and Seamus, both had died during Voldemort's reign, killed in a random attack. He remembered how they died, holding hands. Parvarti Patil died from a favorite weapon of the Dark Lords, and of Harry's, a sharpened broomstick that could either be remotely controlled, with a simple spell, or flown at a target and released right at the point of impact. Others had been blasted by spells or burned by mage-fire. Tears condensed in his eyes while he reminisced about future years, years spent among pseudo-people. He felt relieved, glad that they were all safe for now. Then the after effects of the spell took him, sweeping his consciousness away on a blissful black cloud.  
  
The rising sun saw Albus Dumbledore and Professor Mcgonagall talking over Harry's prone form in the Medical Wing. "Well, he can't have told us everything." Albus was saying. "He looks different, and he did earth magic. I thought no wizard alive could do that." Harry opened his eyes as the room slid in and out of focus, finally setting in. During the course of the spell, he had mastered a sight spell so he wouldn't need his glasses. They made him too vulnerable during battles. For the first time in all his seven years someone actually noticed. Madam Pomfrey bustled about, checking to make sure he was fine. She then released him to pack, as the students would be leaving the next day.  
  
Harry gave the portrait the password, Flobber, and walked into the common room. Waves of nostalgia hit him, reminding him that this was a real place now, not a smoking crater where hundreds of students had died. He walked up the stairs to meet Ron and Hermione sitting in the dorm. Ron opened his mouth to speak but shut up when Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. He nodded his thanks to her, than wordlessly began packing in companionable silence.  
  
Harry lay in his bed, the dark room causing his senses to tingle. He assessed the room, the small window was a hazard if someone wanted to face a long climb up the castle walls. The corners of the room would hide black clad enemies, and with the curtains drawn around the beds no one would see any attacks coming. Stop that. he thought to himself. No one would dare attack the castle yet.. After many unsuccessful tries at sleep he finally gave up. He stood up and got dressed, trying to be as quiet as possible. He then disApparated, only to reappear a short time later. He grabbed the contents of his pocket, putting a small bottle of lube by Dean's bed, with a quick note explaining the need for it would soon arise, and he put a packet of Trojans next to Ron, for use with Hermione. He had gotten all different kinds, Ribbed, Her Pleasure, Normal, Extra Strength, and even Strawberry Flavored. The other bottle of lube went to Neville, for use with his future boyfriend, Percy Weasely. Satisfied with his nights work, he finally succumbed to sleep.  
  
The Hogwarts Express rumbled into Platform 9 ¾. Harry stepped off, walking to his Uncle Vernon. Without a word he motioned for Harry to get in the car. They drove off in silence, neither of them talking to each other. Harry realized that something had changed in him, he could never live with the Dursleys again. Uncle Vernon brought the car into the driveway and got out. "Get in the house boy." was the first word spoken since they had met again. "No" was the quiet reply. Uncle Vernon looked up into the defiant Harry's face. "No?" He asked incredulously. "What do you mean, no?" "I am not staying here, You and your wife are abusive. There is no way I will stay here. I'm leaving. You will never see me again. The price of this is that if you get caught in the crossfire in the coming war, I will not save you. Goodbye" With that he summoned all of his power and flew straight up, traveling to the Leaky Cauldron until he could concoct a clever plan. End Chapter 1 PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
